Pique Nique Diplomatique
by thera10
Summary: Un pique nique des plus intéressant ShWeir


« Désolé d'être en retard, j'ai croisé Teyla en chemin » s'excusa-t-il en pénétrant sur le grand balcon qui donnait l'impression d'une gigantesque terrasse.

Elizabeth se contenta de lui sourire. Il posa le panier qu'il avait amené avec lui puis s'assit en face de la jeune femme. Il lui décrocha un large sourire.

« Je viens d'arriver aussi » finit-elle par lui dire dans un sourire « un problème avec Teyla ? »

« Non non » répondit-il « elle voulait savoir si j'étais disponible pour un…combat ! »

« Et vous lui avez dit… » commença-t-elle espérant qu'il poursuive sa phrase.

« Que j'étais en pique-nique diplomatique » annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire charmeur comme il savait s'y bien les faire. Celui d'Elizabeth s'agrandit avant qu'elle ne finisse par laisser échapper un rire, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

« Un pique-nique diplomatique ? » répéta-t-elle amusée.

« Oui oui ! »

« Je n'ai encore jamais tenu de négociation autour d'un panier pique-nique »

« Hey il faut une première fois à tout…enfin bref on s'est compris avec Teyla »

Il lui sourit à nouveau. Elle faisait de même tout en plissant le front comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle réfléchissait. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et considéra un peu plus John.

« Pique-nique diplomatique c'est quoi ? Un nom de code pour désigner…un rendez-vous c'est ça ? » finit-elle par demander.

« C'est bien ce qu'on est en train d'avoir non, un rendez-vous ? »

Elizabeth détourna immédiatement les yeux et sentit ses joues se colorer. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise voir troublée par la dernière remarque de John ?

Peut-être parce qu'il avait parlé d'un rendez-vous.

Même s'ils étaient tout deux conscients que c'en était bel et bien un, elle était quelque peu embarrassée, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de John, remarqua-t-elle. Elle poussa un long soupir et se leva faisant tout à coup les cent pas.

Ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une lune, parfaitement ronde, les éclairait, et une lumière bleutée jouait malicieusement sur le visage anxieux d'Elizabeth. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, songea John.

Elle soupira à nouveau tentant de regagner un semblant de contenance. Ce n'était qu'un pique-nique avec John. Ce n'était QUE John ! Elle avait beau se répéter maintes fois cela, rien n'y faisait.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de l'homme en question.

« Détendez-vous Elizabeth, on croirait que vous craignez que votre père ne nous surprenne à l'arrière de ma voiture » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta en face de lui surprise par sa remarque. Elle l'observa quelques instants puis finit par éclater de rire, amusée du propos de John comme par sa propre attitude. Elle devait se détendre, elle en avait bien besoin.

« Il aurait déjà fallu qu'il vous laisse sortir avec moi » dit-elle plus détendue « et après s'il nous avait surpris dans votre voiture je ne donnais pas chère de votre peau »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » questionna-t-il à mi chemin entre la surprise et l'amusement.

« Il ne laissait aucun garçon s'approcher de moi à moins d'un mètre » assura-t-elle.

« Oui mais moi je suis un parfait gentleman » dit-il dans un sourire on ne peut plus sexy.

Elle l'observa peu convaincue avant de lui sourire à son tour malicieusement.

« Permettez moi d'en douter ! » finit-elle par lui rétorquer.

« Vous verrez bien…non mais c'est vrai votre père était comme ça ! »

« Oh oui je vous assure que j'ai du duper, plus d'une fois, mon père et mes frères pour pouvoir sortir ! »

« Vos frères ? » grimaça-t-il.

« Ils étaient peut-être même pire, heureusement pour vous ils ne sont pas là ! »

« Alors j'ai toute mes chances » souffla-t-il dans un sourire aguicheur.

Elizabeth se contenta de lui offrir un sourire. John n'aurait su dire si ce sourire devait l'encourager ou non. Elle semblait légèrement gênée, et il ne savait guère ce qu'il devait faire. Poursuivre dans cette voix là ou changer de « tactique » !

Il n'avait guère l'habitude de cela. Les femmes qu'il avait fréquentées n'étaient pas comme Liz. Elles étaient toutes plus ou moins tombées sous son charme rapidement. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de jeu de séduction aussi poussé. Dans ces jeux là il n'était jamais aller aussi loin sans qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de concret, et physique pensa-t-il. C'était si différent avec elle, ils se contentaient de flirter continuellement, il parvenait à la faire rougir, la mettre mal à l'aise. Et elle s'appliquait souvent à le repousser aussi…et c'était nouveau pour lui.

Il reporta son attention sur Elizabeth et la vit observer le ciel. Elle semblait ailleurs, ou du moins c'est l'effet qu'elle en donnait. Il devait faire quelque chose, la ramener à lui avant qu'elle ne se perde définitivement dans ses pensées. Cette soirée c'était _elle_ et _lui_.

« Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je commence à avoir faim, si on mangeait ? »

Elle se contenta d'accepter d'un signe de tête. John sortit le contenu de son panier en face d'eux.

« Bon alors ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine…ça vient du mess alors… »

« Ca ira » souffla-t-elle.

« Oui et puis vous n'avez guère le choix de toute façon ! »

Elle rit légèrement à sa remarque avant d'entamer le sandwich au poulet qu'il venait de lui tendre.

Ils commencèrent leurs repas en silence, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. C'était extrêmement rare ce genre de moment entre eux. Ils n'avaient guère le temps de se retrouver seuls et de profiter ensemble du silence.

« Au fait » marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine de son sandwich « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bates tout à l'heure ? »

Elle leva les yeux de son sandwich indignée. Elle secoua légèrement la tête comme pour signifier son mécontentement.

« Divergence d'opinion dira-t-on, mais par pitié ne parlons pas de travail s'il vous plait, j'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui ! »

Il la regarda en levant un sourcil et lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Et bien vous me surprenez là ! Vous devriez dire cela plus souvent, ça fait du bien de l'entendre »

« Vous devriez m'inviter plus souvent à des pique-niques diplomatiques dans ce cas là »

« J'en prends bonne note ! »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et inconsciemment ils se sourirent.

Ils finirent leur sandwich en discutant de tout et de rien. John ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà discuté avec Elizabeth avec autant de naturel. Leurs sujets de conversation étaient divers et variés et cela leur faisait à tous deux un bien fou. Avoir une conversation normal dans un univers qui ne l'était guère, au moins à première vue, leur apportait beaucoup.

Tout en discutant, John leur avait servi quelques verres de cet alcool que Teyla lui avait conseillé. Ils buvaient tranquillement et leur conversation était à présent animée de rires. Ceci était très certainement encouragé par l'alcool qui colorait légèrement leurs joues.

« Alors combien de femmes avez-vous déjà amenées dans ce repère ? » questionna tout à coup Elizabeth d'un air taquin, avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

John s'arrêta net dans son entreprise, à savoir vider lui aussi son verre. Il lui lança un regard faussement offensé et terriblement vexé, puis il lui décrocha un séduisant sourire.

« Vous êtes la première ! » affirma-t-il.

Elizabeth pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux l'observer. Vu l'expression de suspicion qu'elle adoptait, il pouvait jurer qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

« Très bien » sourit-elle « Laissez moi reformuler cela…à combien de femmes avez-vous dit cela ? »

Il secoua légèrement la tête tout en souriant, puis il détourna le regard. Cette femme était la persévérance incarnée. Et puis ce soir, elle avait une petite étincelle de malice dans les yeux qu'il trouvait terriblement attirante. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si c'était l'alcool qui était responsable de cela, mais il s'en fichait pas mal, il appréciait de la voir ainsi. Détendue, sans masque, pas le leader mais la femme.

« Alors ? » insista-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui « ne me redîtes pas que je suis la première, j'aurais du mal à le croire, car cet endroit semble parfait pour conclure ! »

« Alors espérons que j'y parvienne » répondit-il tout en se penchant aussi en avant.

Ils se sourirent. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Mais aucun n'effectua le moindre mouvement.

Ils se contentaient de se séduire du regard et de se sourire avec un air de malice et de sensualité.

Puis c'est comme si Liz prit conscience de la proximité qu'elle avait avec John. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, se recula pour finalement se lever.

John réprima un rire quand il vit Elizabeth se relever trop rapidement et la sentit légèrement tituber. Elle lui jeta un regard faussement noir. Son rire étouffé n'était pas passé inaperçu à ses yeux.

D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers la rambarde du balcon et s'y accouda.

Le vent joua légèrement dans ses cheveux de la façon dont il aimait. Il se leva à son tour et c'est comme si l'air frais le dégrisa. Cela lui fit un bien fou et il présumait que c'était le cas aussi pour Elizabeth qui avait, à présent, fermé les yeux et semblait humer l'air avec un certain plaisir.

Il s'accouda lui aussi à la rambarde, et adopta la même position que Liz pour avoir son visage à même hauteur que le sien.

Il l'observa avec insistance, analysant le moindre de ses traits. Se sentant dévisagée, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers John. Ses yeux, à présent plantés dans les siens, elle lui offrit un tendre sourire. Ils restèrent un instant encore ainsi avant que John ne porte un regard mystérieux vers l'océan.

« C'est vrai » commença-t-il « j'ai emmené Chaya à un…pique-nique, mais ce n'était pas dans cet endroit de la Cité et… »

« John » l'interrompit-elle en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Il se retourna alors vers elle, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

« Quand j'ai posé la question, je plaisantais, vous n'avez nullement à vous justifier ! »

Il se retourna entièrement vers elle, et elle fit de même vers lui. L'un en face de l'autre, il la considéra gravement si bien qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de regard à son égard.

Puis le regard de John se fit intense, ses yeux se colorèrent de désir et d'amour, et les joues d'Elizabeth se pourprèrent.

« Vous êtes si différente » commença-t-il la voix étrangement troublée.

Elle ne se sentit pas offensée par la remarque, au contraire cela la toucha, si bien que gênée elle détourna les yeux quelques secondes. Puis finalement, son regard rejoignit celui de John comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Vous êtes si indulgente…sensible et séduisante…compréhensive… »

Tout en murmurant cela, John rapprochait très lentement son visage de celui d'Elizabeth. Alors que ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Liz, il la sentit murmurer contre lui.

« Dites moi que ce n'est pas l'alcool qui vous fait dire cela »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide » répondit-il.

Finalement il colla entièrement ses lèvres à celle du Docteur qui répondit instantanément à son baiser. Un baiser que se fit rapidement électrique. Chacun était surpris par la passion qui se dégageait de ce premier contact entre eux.

Ils se séparèrent le souffle court. Les yeux mi-clos, front contre front, ils tentaient d'analyser ce qui venait de se produire. John aurait un mal fou à avoir une pensée cohérente tant que Elizabeth aurait une main dans ses cheveux, mais il ne désirait pour rien au monde qu'elle la retire.

« Alors » finit-il par dire « est-ce que vous accepterez un second…pique-nique diplomatique ? »

Il la sentit sourire.

« Possible » murmura-t-elle seulement.

« Possible ? » s'indigna John.

Il se recula pour la considérer, il la vit sourire de plus bel.

« Je saurais vous convaincre » assura-t-il avant de replonger sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth.

Ils s'embrassèrent donc à nouveau, avec autant de passion si ce n'est plus que la première fois.

« Un second pique-nique vous dites ? » questionna-t-elle amusée.

« Oui un deuxième… » commença-t-il en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur la nuque de Liz.

Elle sursauta légèrement au contact des lèvres de John sur sa peau.

« Puis un troisième »

Il posa un nouveau baiser comme elle soupirait de contentement.

« Et ensuite un quatrième » il continua de l'embrasser dans la nuque « et puis des tas d'autres…encore et encore ».

Il poursuivit l'exploration de la nuque de Liz. Si bien qu'il trouva son point sensible, il le sentit immédiatement quand elle laissa basculer sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement tout en resserrant ses bras autour de John. Fier de sa trouvaille, il désirait poursuivre sa douce torture mais il craignait de perdre le contrôle et que la situation ne lui échappe totalement, alors il se retira légèrement et la regarda tout sourire. Elle lui sourit également les joues rosies.

« Alors ?...je vous promets que votre père ne nous surprendra pas à l'arrière de mon jumper ! »

« Pourquoi ? C'est une virée en jumper la prochaine fois ? »

« Il se peut oui !»

Cette fois-ci ce fut Elizabeth qui initia ce troisième baiser et John fut heureux de cela. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants avant de se séparer à bout de souffle.

« Il est temps d'aller se coucher » parvint-elle à dire.

La réaction de John ne se fit pas attendre, il la considéra avec de grands yeux, avant que son visage affiche un air espiègle.

« Chacun de son côté ! Séparément ! » rajouta-t-elle à la hâte.

« Evidemment ! » conclu-t-il.

Il lui sourit à pleines dents.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était réellement tard mais c'était qu'Elizabeth voulait encore avoir une emprise sur la situation avant que tout ne finisse par déraper. Et elle sentait qu'à cet instant ils ne contrôlaient guère ce qu'ils vivaient.

« Vous êtes sûres ? » demanda John ayant besoin d'une confirmation.

« Non ! » avoua-t-elle « mais nous n'avons pas les idées claires alors il vaut mieux que nous en reparlions demain si vous le voulez bien »

« Oui ! Après qu'on ait dormi…seuls…chacun dans son lit »

« Oui tout à fait ! »

Ils se regardèrent amusés. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de passer la nuit seul, mais ils jugèrent que dans l'état actuel des choses il était préférable qu'ils en restent là pour ce soir.

John se pencha délicatement vers Elizabeth dans l'intention de lui déposer un chaste baiser en guise de bonne nuit. Mais elle avait apparemment autre chose en vue puisque d'un geste vif elle attira John plus près. Et ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. La passion les emporta à nouveau avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

« WOW ! » lança John en reculant d'un pas « il est préférable de mettre une distance respectable entre nous, sinon je peux vous promettre que vous ne finirez pas la nuit seule »

« Je vous croyais gentleman John » plaisanta-t-elle pour tenter de dissimuler le désir qui l'animait.

Ils se sourirent tendrement. Ils avaient tous deux le regard dans celui de l'autre, impossible pour eux de détourner les yeux. Ils s'observaient ainsi tout sourire et tentaient vainement de comprendre comment la ferveur les avait saisi de la sorte…en si peu de temps !

« WOW ! » lâcha à son tour Elizabeth.

« Ha vous voyez, vous aussi ! »

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire franc aux vues de la situation. Ils agissaient comme deux adolescents !

Puis d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de rentrer dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Quand John eut raccompagné Elizabeth dans ses quartiers et lutter pour ne pas la pousser à l'intérieur et lui avec, il prit nonchalamment le chemin des siens.

Un sourire quasi niais sur les lèvres, il aurait pu se surprendre à siffler, mais il se retint à temps. Il se sentait comme un gosse à qui on venait de promettre la lune. Cette soirée avait été parfaite pour lui, et il pouvait jurer qu'Elizabeth avait passé elle aussi un excellent moment.

Arrivé à destination, il allait actionner l'ouverture de la porte de ses quartiers quand la voix de McKay arrivant derrière lui le stoppa.

« Alors ? »

John se retourna lentement, et tenta tant bien que mal d'effacer le sourire de son visage. Il devait avoir l'air neutre autant que possible, sinon Rodney allait lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règle. Il pensait déjà au savon qu'il allait passé à Teyla. Il décida d'adopter la position de l'ignorant et fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda John.

« Teyla m'a dit que vous aviez un briefing avec Elizabeth, alors vu l'heure avancée je présume que cela devait être important »

John réprima un soupir de soulagement. Il se mordit la langue pour se punir d'avoir songer que Teyla avait vendu la mèche. Demain il irait la remercier, il lui devait bien ça.

« Comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda Rodney.

« Oh vous savez les briefings » répondit John prenant un air blasé.

« Oh oui » confirma le scientifique sur le même ton visiblement compréhensif.

« Rien de bien intéressant ! » rajouta John.

« J'imagine »

Rodney, plus que compatissant, prit congé après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à John. Ce dernier entra dans ses quartiers un immense sourire aux lèvres. Si ses briefings quotidiens pouvaient ressembler à cette soirée, il ne traînerait pas les pieds pour y aller.

To Be Continued…


End file.
